special_afandomcom-20200213-history
Sensitive-Thickheaded
Sensitive-Thickheaded is the seventh episode of the anime, Special A. Plot Hikari is bit shocked when she sees Kei and ends up running away because of what Yahiro told her at his party that Kei might be in love with her so Kei challenges Hikari to a challenge. If he wins, Hikari has to tell him what Yahiro told her at the party. Summary Akira runs to Hikari and asking if she was alright at Yahiro's Party and Hikari responds that she played tag, which makes Akira worry and that 2 Wild animals chased her, Wild Animal A (Kei) Wild Animal B (Yahiro) and Tadashi arrives and says that the girls are making too much noise which then Akira kicks him into a tree. And Kei randomly shows up behind Hikari then hikari remembers the party and what Yahiro said, then Hikari screams and runs away then Akira throws a boulder at Kei which he doges and Akira gets pissed off. Hikari sits in the mini forest in the greenhouse then Kei appears and asks her "what did Yahiro say?" and Hikari tries to tell him but she cant and she ends up saying shes okay, which doesn't work. Akira pats Hikari saying"that don't worry about Wild Animal A" then Kei shows up asking "who is Wild Animal A" (Which is Kei) and Hikari laughs at Kei. The S.A start to argue about where to have their location so Kei says we will have a race but if he wins Hikari will have to tell him what Yahiro said this makes Akira Angry which repesents her as a bear. Akira makes Kei wear a white suit and hand cuffs and straps him to a chair everyone also has a handicap. Akira plans to set traps so that Kei doesn't win 1st trap is a 80 kg weight which resembles homemade rice-ball and Kei goes into the trap and Akira traps him and hits the tin but then Kei gets free easily. 2nd Trap is a pothole trap covered with leaves and on top a picture of Hikari and Kei falls in it Akira said it was 50 m deep, but Kei jumps out of it easily and Tadashi is shocked that he can jump 50m. 3rd Trap is the Special Hikari-Robo which Kei says is not her and basically kicks it and gets captured in a net that was imported from America and Kei just rips out of it. The Final traps a croc infested river, a bear throwing rocks at him but Kei gets a giant boulder which stops the bear and he throws it behind the bears rocks and rolls at Akira and Tadashi. The Final trap is the bridge with a Lion guarding the bridge but Kei's rivalry shock tames the lion which makes Akira extremely angry and she explodes the mountain and Tadashi says "I think you killed him" and Akira puts sand in a bag then Kei comes out unharmed and whistling and Kei continues on and catches up to Hikari and out runs her and he wins and asks her what Yahiro said at the party then Hikari says she will only say it once and when she says it. Tadashi smashes the glass and table set with his motorbike then Kei starts to bash him up and Hikari is relived then Kei asks her if she would get in trouble, but she says she doesn't and Hikari tells Kei that Yahiro said that he might be in love with her then he blushes then Hikari says it would be weird because they are rivals and Kei wonders that humans can be really thickheaded. Category:Episodes